Forbidden Love (for now)
by Buffy Prinze
Summary: Serena and the girls are 16. Darien and the generals, which includes Andrew, are 20. Everybody finds out some secrets while falling in love.
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Serena ran down the street trying to get to school. When she rounded a corner she bumped into someone. (AN: now how many times have you read this line?) She fell to the ground with person that she bumped into. She was underneath him. The guy that fell on her looked down and saw who he was on. And he screamed, "Jesus Meatball Head, can't you walk?" She groaned knowing who it was.  
  
"Shut the hell up. You're the one who walked right into me." Then she screamed out of frustration. "You just made me late for class, you ass." (AN: we are going to pretend Serena is smart) So the guy retorted back with, "Why you're just a failure anyway?" "Darien, you don't know a goddamn thing. I happen to be one of the smartest people in my class. Other than Amy." She told him, before running down the street to get to school.  
  
Serena ran to school as fast as she could. She was late, but maybe she could get there before the next bell. (AN: there are 3 bells. 2 have gone off.) Serena was popular, athletic, and very nice to everyone. Scratch that, most everyone. And then there was Darien. He was handsome, smart, ignorant, and a jerk. Serena was very smart also. She had a lot of friends. Four, of which, were her best friends.  
  
There was Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye. Mina was ditz. Sorry to put it bluntly, but she has her moments. She was smart when she wanted to be. She was also popular. She was on the volleyball team. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Amy was the smartest of the group. Serena was smart but Amy, was astounding. She can tell you just about anything you want to know in a heartbeat. She wasn't popular. Girls thought she was weird because she never did anything fun. Serena came to her one day, while they were on the beach and told her they weren't going to do anything except play. Amy always laughed when she remembered that. She was a bookworm, and the gang was cool with that.  
  
Lita was the strongest. Smart, athletic, popular, and a GREAT cook. That's how Lita met Serena, through her cooking. Most people were scared of her because they thought she beat up a teacher. But she didn't really. That teacher had a heart attack. Lita was very overprotective of the gang. Especially Serena. She didn't know why, but she was. (AN: you'll find out later) And then, there is Raye. She was the most temperamental. She always yelled at Serena for being late to the scout meetings. Even though Serena was smart she was lazy, and that's why Raye yells at her. Raye was the most popular girl at her school. (AN: she goes to a different school) She was very pretty (much like the other girls). (AN: and much like in other stories nobody can suppress Serena's beauty.) She was on the track team (AN: who really cares if she really isn't?) and was captain. She had Violet hair and red eyes.  
  
(Incase I didn't do the other girls, Lita has brown hair and green eyes. Amy has blue hair and deep blue eyes, and I realize I have done Serena but I didn't explain much like the others.) Serena had blonde hair and the most beautiful cerulean eyes. People always complimented her on them. She was on Mina's volleyball team. She was co-captain. Mina was captain.  
  
And they all had a secret they couldn't tell a soul. They we Sailor Scouts. Protectors of Earth. Nobody knew about them. And they weren't supposed to, or Luna would kill them. Oh, Luna is a cat by the way. Serena found her on the street where kids were poking her with a stick.  
  
She had a band-aid on her forehead. And when Serena took it off that's when it all started. Luna was a talking cat. Scared the fuck outta Serena when she found out. But anyway back to our story line.  
  
Serena raced up the stairs to get to class. She arrived just seconds before the third bell rang. Serena sat down next to her friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" She said to them. "Hey Serena," they all said at once. She smiled and sat down. Her smiled went away when the teacher walked in. She didn't like this teacher. She was mean. "Hello class," she said in a fake accent. The class answered her with a groan for hello. So she droned on about history (AN: that's what class they're in hehe) and wars and stuff. Nobody really paid attention. That day she assigned a lot of work, which was due the next day.  
  
The next class was P.E. Better known as volleyball. Serena and Mina had that class together and always goofed off. They were talking and the ball went right past them. All the kids groaned on her team and yelled at them for it. They didn't keep score but played anyway. After the class was finished, they went to go get changed into other clothes and go to next class. (AN: a lot of you are probably thinking 'when did they change in the first place?' to answer you, I have no idea.)  
  
After school actually let out, all the girls went to the arcade for ice cream and games, which only Mina and Serena usually played. As they went, Serena fell behind because she had to tie her shoe. Once she got up, she ran right into Darien. They both fell backwards to ground. Darien was the first to speak. "Damn it Meatball Head can't you see that people are trying to walk down this street, not fall?" She let out an angry sigh and very calmly and angrily said, "Oh fuck off. You ran right into me. If your head wasn't pointed down all the time maybe you would fucking see people." After that said she walked to the arcade, where her friends where.  
  
Darien wanted to follow her, so he went into the arcade to see Andrew, his best friend. (AN: yeah right! He went in there to see Serena. Oh wait I'm writing this. Haha oops.) He walked in and sat at his usual stool by the counter. He looked around to find Serena. He found her at the same table she always sits at. The table right across from him. Andrew walked out of the back room to see Darien.  
  
"Hey dude, wuz up?" He said. Darien furiously turned his head around to see a smiling Andrew looking at him. "Huh, what'd you say Andy?" "Come on dude I know you like her." Andrew ranted. He did this every chance he got when Darien and Serena were in the arcade. "No I don't", Darien said as always. Unbeknownst to them Serena had walked up to the counter to order something and heard what they were saying.  
  
"Yes, you do. I see they way you look at Serena. You got it bad." Andrew laughed. He stopped laughing once he saw Serena. Darien looked at Andrew, wondering what made him stop, and saw Serena looking at them wide-eyed.  
  
(AN: hehe I'm gonna leave it there. I hope you like it. Please review. I will write more later. Right now, I'm going to bed.) 


	2. 2

(AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me. This next chapter takes place after Serena finds out what Darien and Andrew were talking about.)  
  
  
  
When Darien turned around to look at Serena, she did the only thing she could. She ran! She flew out the arcade and down the street with one place in mind. 'The park.' When she got there she collapsed on the ground by the lake.  
  
Darien saw Serena run, and turned to look at Andrew who said, "Go after her man." That was all the encouragement Darien needed. The girls all saw Serena rush out of the arcade and were about to go after her when Darien rushed after. Andrew walked by the table and explained everything to them.  
  
Serena was facing the lake when he got there. But she heard his footsteps behind her. She stayed turned around. Darien walked right up to her and sat down beside her. She turned to look at him, wonderment written all over her face, but she tried to hide it.  
  
"Was it true what Andy said back there?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I do like you, a lot." He confessed.  
  
She looked at him wide-eyed, not fully comprehending what he just said. Then she asked why. "Because ever since you threw that test paper at me, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Everywhere I went, I always thought of you." He answered softly.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and saw what was really in them. He was telling the truth. She couldn't believe it. "Do you really mean it, Darien?" She asked hoping he did.  
  
"Yes, Serena, I really do." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. When his lips touched hers, she didn't know how to react. She stiffened a bit. Then she started to relax, and return the kiss. When he felt her relax, he opened his mouth a bit and let his tongue roam around. He caressed the bottom of her lip with his tongue. As if sensing what he wanted, she opened her mouth to him.  
  
Sparks were going off everywhere. The kiss started to get very heated. They got closer and closer to each other until a needle couldn't even fit. Darien's hands started to move around her body. When he heard her moan, he broke the kiss very quickly.  
  
She looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry, Serena. I shouldn't have kissed you." He told her. "Why, Darien? I liked it. Why did you stop?" She asked him, hurt noticeable in her voice. He looked at her, as if not believing what he just heard. He looked into her eyes, and they told him her feelings were the same. He couldn't stand looking at her eyes, with such hurt in them.  
  
So he bent down and kissed her again. Long and hard. It was very passionate. Had a stranger not walked by and interrupted them, its no telling how far it would have gotten. But there was one thing bugging Serena. After the kiss was broken off, she asked, "What about all those times we had fights? Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you make fun of me and insult me?" (AN: here is the line we should all know by heart.) "Because that's the only way I could talk to you. When I first saw you, I liked you at that minute. I had no idea what to say to you. So I said the first thing that came out of my mouth. And I have regretted it ever since. Because I made you mad. And I figured you would never like me anyway. So I insulted you. It was the only way I could get us to keep talking. Whenever you were walking or running down the street, I used to plan what I was going to do. But then we just kept bumping into each other and it just went on from there." He told her, looking away the entire time. Not wanting to see her face.  
  
What happened next was not what he expected. (AN: what do you think will happen? Is she going to kiss him or slap him? theme to jeopardy comes on...ok I'll tell you) She moved from her position, so she could be in front of him. He looked up at her, searching her eyes for anything. But before he could actually look, she leaned into him and kissed him.  
  
He picked her up, (AN: which must have been pretty hard since he was sitting) and sat her in his lap. They continued to kiss for a very long time. Roaming each other's bodies. Kissing for 5 minutes straight. You know the routine. (AN: well some of you do) They stayed like that until dark. That when Serena realized she had to be home for dinner.  
  
Since Darien brought his car, he offered her a ride. The ride in the car was silent. Both smiling from what had happened in the park. When arrived at her house, neither wanted the other to leave. Serena leaned over and gave Darien a kiss.  
  
Before it could go anywhere, a man came out of the house yelling like a maniac. Serena quickly broke the kiss. "Go now, or he will kill you." She told him. He wouldn't really kill Darien but he would do worse things. He knew what she meant and, after she got out, left. But not without waving to her.  
  
"Young lady, where in God's name have you been? And what were you doing with him?" Her father bombarded her with questions. Luckily her mother came to her rescue and told Ken (AN: Serena's father for those of you who don't know) to leave her alone. But from Serena's point-of-view, her mother not only told him, but also yelled it at him.  
  
Serena started to go to her room, when her mom stopped her. "I'll be up in a minute to discuss this." She said. Serena groaned and trudged upstairs to her room. Fiver minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She yelled for whoever it was to come in. After she said that her mother came in.  
  
"So..I want you to give me all the details, or as much as you want." Her mother told her bubbly. Her mother was smiling brightly. And Serena couldn't help but laugh. She thought her mom was mad at her. So, Serena told her mom everything that happened that day.  
  
"Now this Darien, he is the one who always called you 'Meatball Head', and made you come home in tears, right?" Her mother asked. "Yes, it is." She answered. "Don't him get anyway. If he really meant all the things he said to you, then you should hold on to him as long as you can." After that, her mother hugged her and told her to go to bed. They had been up most the night talking about her and Darien.  
  
When her mother left, she got into bed and pulled out her diary. (AN: most people have diaries, mostly girls. Why can't she?) and started to write about the events of that day and about Darien.  
  
She went to sleep that night dreaming of Darien and someone else.  
  
(AN: well that's the end for this chapter. Next chapter will have youma fights and the mysterious guy Serena dreamed about. Can any of you guess who it is? Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Later everyone.) 


End file.
